The Lost Sacred Gear
by Mr. Whels
Summary: Naruto Namikaze seorang siswa Kuoh Akademi, dan dia sekarang adalah budak Iblis dari Rias Gremory. (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Sacred Gear**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** & **High School DxD** © **Ichiei Ishibumi**

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, and Romance

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Enjoy the Story..

_Sacred Gear_, _Sacred Gear_ adalah benda pemberian Tuhan untuk manusia. Kebanyakan dari _Sacred Gear_ hanya berfungsi untuk membantu kehidupan manusia sehari-hari, tapi ada juga _Sacred Gear_ yang bisa dipakai bertarung atau bahkan bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri. _Sacred Gear_ yang mampu membunuh Tuhan disebut sebagai _Longinus_, dan didunia ini terdapat tiga belas _Longinus _yang diketahui. Sebenarnya ada satu _Sacred Gear_ yang juga termasuk dalam jajaran _Longinus, _yaitu _**Wild Gear**_. _**Wild Gear**_ adalah _Sacred Gear_ yang didiami oleh seekor hewan yang memiliki kepala elang dengan tubuh seekor singa dan memiliki sayap burung elang berwarna putih keemasan serta bulunya juga bewarna putih keemasan, dan kekuatan dari hewan tersebut masih belum ada yang mengetahuinya. _Sacred Gear_ ini memiliki bentuk sebuah sarung tangan yang menyerupai cakar singa, sayap burung elang, dan juga armor yang berwarna putih keemasan. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui tentang _Sacred Gear_ ini kecuali Tuhan dan Michael, tapi tidak ada yang pernah tau _Sacred Gear_ ini bersemayam ditubuh siapa sejak Tuhan tewas di _Great War_.

**. . .**

Naruto Namikaze, Naruto adalah seorang pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di Kouh Akademi. Naruto memiliki ciri berambut blonde spike dengan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya, dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru _shappire_. Naruto adalah pemuda yang tampan tapi tidak ada yang menyadari hal tersebut entah kenapa, dia juga adalah seorang siswa yang cukup pintar. Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk dibawah pohon dan menikmati makan siangnya, sekarang adalah waktu istirahat jadi wajar jika banyak murid berkeliaran. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto dihampiri oleh seorang wanita berambut putih dan memiliki tubuh yang kecil

"Hai Neko-chan.. bagaimana harimu?" tanya Naruto saat wanita tersebut duduk disampingnya

"Seperti biasanya Naruto-senpai.." jawab wanita tersebut, wanita tersebut adalah Koneko Toujou, maskot milik Kuoh Akademi sekaligus Kohai dari Naruto

"Kau mau Neko-chan.. aku sekarang membawa sushi.." ucap Naruto dan menjulurkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi sushi ke Koneko, Koneko yang melihat itu mengambil sumpit dan juga mulai makan bersama dengan Naruto. Setelah bekal Naruto habis mereka berdua segera bersantai disana sambil mengobrol sampai bel berbunyi kembali, setelah bel masuk berbunyi mereka berdua segera pergi kekelas mereka masing-masing

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan menuju untuk kembali kerumahnya,entah itu perasaannya saja atau memang ada yang mengikutinya sejak dia pulang dari Kuoh Akademi. Tapi karena merasa orang tersebut tidak mempunyai niat buruk dia membiarkannya saja dan terus berjalan

'_Hm.. aku ingin tau siapa yang mengikutiku dari tadi?' _batin Naruto dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya

"_**Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya keluar, partner?" **_balas sebuah suara didalam pikiran Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng didalam batinnya

'_Kau tau aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Agios.'_ Jawab Naruto dan terus berjalan tanpa mengidahkan dua orang yang mengikutinya

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di Ichiraku ramen, kedai ramen langganan Naruto. Makan siang dan makan malam biasanya Naruto memakan ramen disini, sedangkan sarapannya adalah ramen instan atau nasi itu kalau ada. Setelah menghabiskan enam mangkok ramen Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah larut malam, sampai dirumahnya Naruto segera menuju kekamarnya untuk tidur. Rumah Naruto memang cukup besar untuk hanya ditinggali Naruto seorang, sebenarnya Naruto tinggal bersama kakeknya Jiraiya Namikaze. Jiraiya adalah seorang penulis novel dewasa yang paling laris yaitu Icha-Icha dan juga ahli _Senjutsu_ meskipun tidak sempurna, tapi Jiraiya lebih sering bepergian saat Naruto sudah berumur lima belas tahun untuk mencari ide untuk novelnya. Sedangkan untuk kedua orang tua Naruto mereka berdua tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat Naruto masih berumur tiga tahun, dan jadinya Naruto hanya tinggal bersama kakeknya karena neneknya juga sudah meninggal

**Time-Skip**

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun seperti biasanya, setelah benar-benar sadar Naruto segera pergi kekamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuknya. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya Naruto segera pergi kedapur untuk membuat sarapannya, sampai didapur Naruto segera berjalan kearah kulkas dan melihat apa saja yang ada didalamnya

'_Coba lihat.. sebotol susu setengah penuh, sebotol susu penuh, dan orange juice.. sepertinya aku akan sarapan ramen lagi.' _Kata batin Naruto dan menutup kulkasnya, setelahnya Naruto berjalan kearah sebuah laci penyimpanan untuk ramen instan dan bersiap untuk membuat ramen. Setelah sarapan Naruto segera berangkat menuju Kouh Akademi, tentunya setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan lorong Kuoh Akademi, sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Saat Naruto melihat keramaian diruangan klub _Kendo _biasanya berlatih Naruto segera berjalan kesana dan melihat tiga orang yang terkenal di Kouh Akademi juga berada disitu

"Ayo-Ayo.. berkumpul kemari.. jika kalian bisa mengalahkan Kiba-kun dalam pertarungan dengan Bokken kalian bisa mendapatkan hadiah ciuman dari dua Onee-sama, yaitu Rias-onee-sama dan Akeno-onee-sama.." saat sampai disana Naruto bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disana, dia bisa dengan jelas melihat beberapa siswa mencoba menantang Kiba dalam pertarungan pedang dan hasilnya mereka langsung kalah. Naruto memang pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Kiba adalah petarung pedang yang terbaik, jadi dia tidak heran saat Kiba berhasil mengalahkan para amatiran tersebut. Merasa sudah cukup untuk melihat Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi dia kembali menghentikan langkah saat mendengar pengumuman tersebut lagi

".. atau kalian bisa memilih hadiah kedua yaitu tiket ramen gratis selama seminggu penuh." Ucap wanita tersebut lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah wanita tersebut

"Aku mendaftar untuk ikut." Ucap Naruto santai, wanita tersebut langsung menulis nama Naruto. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearena dan berdiri didepan Kiba sambil memegang sebuah Bokken. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengikuti turnamen ini.. tapi karena hadiahnya menarik aku akan mengikutinya." Ucap Naruto dan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya, Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan tetap diam ditempatnya. Saat sang wasit sudah menyatakan pertandingan dimulai Naruto segera melesat kearah Kiba dengan cepat, sampai didepan Kiba Naruto segera menebaskan Bokkennya kearah kepala Kiba. Beruntung Kiba mempunyai reflek yang bagus dan segera mundur, Naruto yang melihat Kiba mundur kembali melesat kearahnya dan melakukan gerakan menusuk yang masih dapat dihindari Kiba dengan melompat kesamping

'_Apa-apaan ini.. dia langsung menyerangku tanpa memberikan waktu untuk diam untukku.' _Batin Kiba dan kembali memblok sebuah tebasan yang mengarah kelehernya dari Naruto, para penonton yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa kaget karena tidak menyangka bahwa sang pangeran mereka dapat kesulitan saat menghadapi Naruto.

"Ternyata rumor yang mengatakan kau hebat dalam teknik berpedang memang benar.. tapi sayangnya aku harus mengakhiri ini sekarang." Ucap Naruto dan melompat mundur, setelahnya dia kembali melesat kearah Kiba lagi. Kiba yang melihat itu segera mengayunkan sebuah tebasan menyamping kearah kepala Naruto yang masih bisa Naruto hindari dengan menunduk, Naruto kemudian segera mengayunkan sebuah tebasan kearah pergelangan tangan Kiba dan sukses membuat kiba menjatuhkan Bokkennya. Semua yang menyaksikan itu tentu saja kaget bukan main, Naruto kemudian langsung menatap kearah Kiba yang kelihatan juga terkejut

"Kau menyerah Kiba-san?" tanya Naruto tenang, Kiba yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk, sang wasit baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera mengumumkan pemenangnya

"Pemenang dari pertandingan kali ini adalah Naruto Namikaze." Ucap sang wasit yang masih agak terkejut, Naruto yang melihat itu segera berjalan kearah pinggir lapangan dan berdiri didepan Akeno Himejima

"Jadi.. hadiah apa yang kau inginkan Namikaze-san..?" tanya Akeno dan tersenyum manis, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam sebentar

"Tolong tiket ramen gratisnya." Ucap Naruto sopan, semua orang yang mendengar itu termasuk Akeno dan Rias tentu saja terkejut

"Baiklah.. ini dia." Ucap Akeno dan menyerahkan selembar tiket kepada Naruto yang langsung diterima Naruto

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Rias dan Akeno hanya bisa melihat kearah Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Orang yang menarik.. siapa dia Akeno?" tanya Rias dan menatap kearah Akeno

"Naruto Namikaze.. murid kelas XI-A." Jawab Akeno singkat. "Kenapa Bouchou.. kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Yap.. tapi aku harus mematiskan dulu suatu hal tentang dia." Jawab Rias dan tersenyum, Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan ketaman setelah selesai makan di Ichiraku, keadaan hari sudah sore jadi tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang ditaman. Saat Naruto tengah berjalan menuju air mancur dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang anak kecil perempuan yang kira-kira berumur enam tahun sedang duduk menangis, Naruto segera berjalan kearah anak tersebut karena merasa kasihan

"Hey adik kecil.. kenapa kau menangis..?" tanya Naruto saat dia sudah duduk berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak kecil didepannya, sedangkan sang anak kecil yang mendengar suara seseorang menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap kearah Naruto didepannya

"A-Aku tersesat.." jawab anak tersebut pelan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anak tersebut

"Hm.. baiklah Onii-chan akan membantumu untuk mencari orang tuamu.. jadi jangan menangis lagi.. oke." Ucap Naruto tersenyum, anak kecil tersebut terlihat melihat Naruto dengan pandangan ingin menangis dan langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu dan mengelus punggung anak tersebut untuk menenangkannya, setelah tenang Naruto dan anak tersebut mulai berjalan untuk mencari orang tuanya. "Oh ya.. namamu siapa adik kecil?" tanya Naruto saat mereka tengah berjalan, anak tersebut yang yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan segera menatap kearah Naruto

"Fuma Sasame."

"Nama yang indah eh.. Sasame-chan." Ucap Naruto saat anak kecil tersebut menyebutkan namanya, sedang si anak kecil atau Sasame yang mendengar itu wajahnya memerah. Tiba-tiba Naruto segera berhenti berjalan saat merasakan aura yang bukan berasal dari manusia bergerak kearahnya, Sasame yang melihat itu hanya memandang bingung kearah Naruto. "Sasame-chan.. cepat berdiri dibelakangku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang serius, Sasame hanya menurut saja dan berdiri dibelakang tubuh Naruto

"Hehehehe.. coba lihat.. seorang manusia rendahan.. sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu karena kau bisa menjadi ancaman bagi tuanku jika kubiarkan kau hidup." Ucap seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian ala detektif dan mempunyai sepasang sayap burung berwarna hitam dan membuat sebuah _**Light Spear**_, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan mengaktifkan _Sacred Gear_nya yang berupa sarung tangan dikedua tangannya

_**[**__**Wild!**__**]**_

Setelah itu kekuatan Naruto segera meningkat, Malaikat Jatuh didepannya yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai. "Sasame-chan pergilah dari sini.. cepat.." ucap Naruto dan menatap kearah Sasame yang berada dibelakangnya dan sedang menatap kearah Malaikat Jatuh didepannya dengan pandangan takut

"Jangan pernah mengalihkan perhatianmu dari musuhmu." Ucap pria tersebut dan melemparkan _**Light Spear**_nya kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menangkap _**Light Spear **_tersebut dan meremasnya sampai hancur

"Lari !.. sekarang !.." ucap Naruto kepada Sasame, Sasame yang menmdengar itu segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan pria aneh tersebut. Tapi baru beberapa meter Sasame terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung batu, pria tersebut yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai

"Heh.. tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup gadis kecil.." ucap pria tersebut melemparkan sebuah _**Light Spear **_kearah Sasame yang terjatuh, Naruto yang melihat itu sempat melebarkan matanya sebelum akhirnya dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Sasame

**JLEBB!**

"Ugh.. ce-cepat la-lari, Sasame-c-chan." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri didepan Sasame, Naruto kemudian mencabut _**Light Spear **_yang berada diperutnya dan menghancurkannya. Naruto kemudian segera mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah pria tersebut. **"Wild Shot." **Sebuah laser energi berwarna putih keemasan langsung melesat kearah pria tersebut yang terkejut saat melihat hal tersebut, setelah itu Naruto langsung ambruk. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah teriakan Sasame yang memanggilnya dan dua orang wanita yang tidak asing baginya

**. . .**

'Kriiiinggg.. Kriiiinggg.. Kriingg-'

Sebuah tangan dengan kulit tan segera mematikan jam weeker tersebut, sipemilik tangan yang ternyata Naruto segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya

"Eh.. dimana bajuku?" ucap Naruto dan celingak celinguk untuk mencari bajunya, Naruto kemudian menyingkap selimutnya dan menemukan dua orang wanita sedang tidur dengan telanjang bulat. Naruto langsung tersadar saat kedua wanita tersebut membuka matanya dan menatap kearahnya

"Ohayo Naruto-kun.." ucap mereka bersamaan setelah duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya, Naruto yang melihat itu wajahnya segera memerah dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tadi

"O-Ohayo Rias-senpai.. Akeno-senpai.. err.. bisakah kalian memakai baju kalian dulu.." ucap Naruto yang masih berada dibalik selimut, Rias dan Akeno yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Kenapa Naruto-kun.. apakah tubuh kami tidak sexy untukmu?" tanya Rias dengan nada yang seolah-olah kecewa, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menjawab pertanyaan Rias

"Bu-Bukan begitu!.. tapi aku tidak terbiasa melihat seorang wanita telanjang.. jadi bisakah kalian berdua mengenakan pakaian terlebih dahulu." Balas Naruto dari balik selimutnya, Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Fufufufu.. jadi menurutmu tubuh kami berdua sexy Naruto-kun..?" tanya Akeno sambil menyeringai, Naruto hanya mengangguk dibalik selimutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Baiklah.. kami akan berpakaian." Ucap Akeno lagi

Setelah merasa Rias dan Akeno sudah punya cukup waktu untuk berpakaian Naruto mulai bertanya lagi. "Apa kalian sudah selesai berpakaian?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Sudah." jawab Rias dan Akeno bersamaan, Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai menurunkan selimutnya dan dia kembali melihat bahwa Rias dan Akeno belum berpakaian. Mereka malahan mensedakapkan tangannya dibawah payudara mereka sehingga payudara mereka kelihatan semakin membesar. "Kami bohong." Ucap mereka berdua lagi bersamaan dan tersenyum, Naruto kemudian langsung ambruk setelah menikmati pemandangan tersebut dan membuat kedua wanita tersebut heran

**Time-Skip**

Naruto yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya segera mengusap kepalanya yang agak pusing, setelahnya dia segera mencari pakaiannya dan memakainya begitu menemukannya. Setelah berpakaian Naruto segera turun dan menemukan disana terdapat dua gadis yang sama yang membuatnya pingsan sedang membuat sarapan, Naruto yang melihat itu segera berjalan kemeja makan dan duduk disana

"Ohayo lagi Naruto-kun.." sapa Rias saat melihat Naruto, Rias kemudian menyerahkan sebuah piring yang berisi sarapan Naruto

"Ohayo Rias-senpai.. Akeno-senpai.." balas Naruto dan mulai memakan sarapannya. "Ano.. Rias-senpai.. Akeno-senpai.. kenapa kalian berada dikamarku dan telanjang?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah

Rias dan Akeno yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. "Sebelumnya Naruto-kun.. apa kau akan percaya jika kami katakan kalau kami berdua adalah Iblis?" tanya Rias dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. "Baguslah.. kami disini karena kami harus mentransferkan energi iblis kepada tubuhmu agar luka-lukamu sembuh."

"Dan kalian harus melakukannya dengan tidur telanjang?"

"Betul sekali.._tapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa kami melakukan itu._" Jawab Rias dan mengucapkan perkataan terakhirnya didalam hatinya, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti mendengar itu

"Mou Naruto-kun.. kami berdua disini harus tidak masuk sekolah karena mengurusmu kau tau." Ucap Akeno yang duduk disamping Rias, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera mengatakan terimakasih

"Terima kasih telah merawatku.. dan maaf merepotkan kalian."

"Itu tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun.. besok datanglah ke SupranaturalClub saat jam istirahat, aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Rias lagi, sesudah mereka berdua selesai sarapan mereka berdua langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir

**. . .**

Keesokan harinya Naruto segera bangun dan kekamar mandi untuk mandi, selesai mandi dan berpakaian Naruto segera membuat ramen instan untuk sarapannya. Selesai sarapan Naruto segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, baru saja selesai mengunci pintu Naruto dikejutkan oleh dua suara wanita yang sudah tidak asing baginya

"Ohayo Naruto-kun.." sapa dua suara feminim yang sudah tidak asing bagi Naruto, Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara tersebut dan menemukan Rias dan Akeno sedang berdiri disana dan memakai seragam khas siswi Kuoh Akademi

"Ohayo Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai.." balas Naruto dan berjalan kearah Rias dan Akeno. "Kalian ingin berangkat bersamaku?" tanya Naruto, Rias dan Akeno hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab Naruto. Merasa tidak punya pilihan Nauto hanya diam dan mulai berjalan bersama dengan Rias dan Akeno menuju Kuoh Akademi, saat Naruto, Rias, Akeno memasuki halaman Kuoh Akademi mereka langsung menerima banyak teriakan dari siswa dan siswi lainnya

"KYAAA NARUTO-KUN BERJALAN BERSAMA DENGAN RIAS-ONEE-SAMA DAN AKENO-ONEE-SAMA.."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN.. DIA LANGSUNG MENDAPATKAN DUA GADIS TERCANTIK."

"KYAAA MEREKA BERTIGA SANGAT SERASI.."

Itulah yang terdengar saat para siswa dan siswi melihat Naruto berjalan dengan diapit oleh dua wanita tercantik di Kuoh Akademi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Kenapa Naruto-kun..? kau tidak suka berjalan bersama kami?" tanya Rias saat melihat wajah Naruto yang masam, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah Rias dan menggeleng

"Tidak..! bukan begitu.. hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka jadi pusat perhatian." Jawab Naruto cepat khawatir membuat Rias dan Akeno sedih, Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan itu Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias lagi, mereka bertiga kemudian berhenti berjalan

_Cup!_

Naruto terkejut bukan main saat pipi kanan dan kirinya menerima ciuman dari Rias dan Akeno, begitu sadar apa yang terjadi wajah Naruto segera memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Fufufufu... aku suka saat melihat wajahmu memerah Naruto-kun.." ucap Akeno yang masih tersenyum, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum

"Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto bersama Akeno di belakangnya

"APA! DIA MENDAPATKAN CIUMAN DARI RIAS-ONEE-SAMA DAN AKENO-ONEE-SAMA.. TERKUTUK KAU NAMIKAZE." Teriak semua siswa yang melihat kejadian tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu kembali menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah kelasnya

**. . .**

Jam istirahat Naruto tengah berjalan dikoridor Kuoh Akademi, saat dia bertemu dengan seorang siswi, siswi tersebut akan menyapanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya

'_Ini benar-benar merepotkan.. seharusnya aku tidak bertarung waktu itu.' _Batin Naruto saat dia melihat di papan pengumuman dia mendapatkan foto dirinya yang dicium oleh Rias dan Akeno

"_**Hahahaha.. ini masih belum apa-apa partner.. kau tau kan jika kau menggunakan kekuatanku dalam pertarungan maka kharismaku akan menular padamu juga kan." **_Naruto langsung memucat saat mendengar perkataan Agios barusan, Naruto tau jika dia mempunyai kharisma Agios maka hampir seluruh siswi di Kuoh Akademi akan tergila-gila padanya

"Naruto-senpai.."

Naruto segera tersadar saat mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing baginya. "Ah.. Neko-chan.. ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat dia melihat Koneko berdiri disampingnya dan menatap kearahnya

"Aku disini untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke Supranatural Clubatas perintah Buchou_._" Kata Koneko dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat Neko-chan.." ucap Naruto tersenyum, Koneko hanya tersenyum melihat itu dan mulai berjalan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya

**. . .**

Naruto hanya bisa memandang dengan kagum terhadap bangunan yang dimasukinya, memang dari luar gedung ini terlihat seperti sebuah gedung tua tapi didalamnya sangatlah berbeda. Naruto dan Koneko terus berjalan untuk menuju ruangan dimana Rias, Akeno, dan Kiba sedang berada disana, begitu sampai didepan pintu ruangan tersebut Koneko langsung membukanya dan masuk diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya

"Ah.. Koneko-chan.. terimakasih sudah membawa Naruto-kun kemari." Kata Rias yang duduk disalah satu sofa bersama dengan Akeno sambil menyesap sebuah teh, Koneko hanya mengangguk mendengar itu dan berjalan kearah sofa yang diduduki Kiba dan duduk disamping Kiba. "Silakan duduk Naruto-kun.."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu dan duduk disalah satu sofa yang masih kosong, Koneko kemudian pindah dan duduk disamping Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu. "Jadi..?" tanya Naruto dan menatap kearah Rias

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan.. kau sudah mengetahui tentang _Great War _bukan..?" tanya Rias dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu. "Kami semua yang berada disini adalah Iblis.. tentu kau sudah berkenalan dengan Koneko bukan.." ucap Rias lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab hal tersebut

"Koneko Toujou.. kelas X.. bidak _Rook _dari Bouchou." Kata Koneko memperkenalkan dirinya, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu

"Kiba Yuuto.. kelas XI.. dan aku bidak _Knight _dari Bouchou." Kata Kiba dan tersenyum, Naruto hanya mengangguk lagi mendengar itu

"Ara... Akeno Himejima.. kelas XII.. dan juga bidak _Queen _dari Bouchou." Kata Akeno dan diakhiri senyum manis, Naruto kembali mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut

"Dan terakhir aku.. Rias Gremory.. Iblis darah murni dari keluarga Gremory dan _King _dari Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, dan.. kau Naruto-kun.. dan kami semua adalah Iblis." kata Rias dan mengeluarkan sayap Iblisnya, Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat hal tersebut

"Err.. kalau boleh aku tau aku ini bidak apa..?" tanya Naruto dan menatap kearah Rias, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Kau adalah _Pawn_ku.. kau mengkomsumsi delapan_ Piece_.. itu benar-benar sangat hebat." Jawab Rias sambil tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mengangguk

"Huh.. baiklah sekarang giliranku memperkenalkan diriku.. aku Naruto Namikaze.. kelas XI.. dan juga bidak _Pawn _darimu Rias-bouchou.." ucap Naruto dan mengembangan sayap Iblisnya yang berwarna putih, semua yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main

"Sayapnya berwarna putih.. ini tidak mungkin.." ucap Rias saat melihat sayap Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Err.. ini adalah karena sifat asli _Sacred Gear_ku yang suci.. jadinya sayap Iblisku berwarna putih emas.." balas Naruto dan tersenyum gugup, Rias hanya mengangguk mendengar itu

"Fufufu... ternyata pilihan bouchou memang selalu unik.. aku makin tertarik denganmu Naruto-kun..." kata Akeno diakhiri sebuah senyum, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mendeathglare Akeno." Ara.. apa Bouchou cemburu..?" tanya Akeno bermaksud menggoda Rias

Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas. "Sudah cukup Akeno.." ucap Rias dan menatap ke _Queen_nya, Akeno hanya tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut

_**To Be Continued**_

Yap that's my Story.. ini adalah cerita pertama saya jadi maklumi kalau masih jelek ya.. untuk Sacred Gear Naruto bayangin aja Divide Gear milik Issei.. and disini pairnya Naruto x Harem and harem Naruto adalah

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

Koneko Toujou

Asia Argento

Xenovia

Ravel Phenex

Rossweisse

Irina Shidou

Kalawarner

Kuroka

Gabriel (Maybe)

And juga mungkin Harem Naruto bisa saja bertambah seiring cerita berjalan.. jadi jangan salahkan saya jika tiba-tiba harem Naruto nambah, dan lagi ini adalah High School DxD yang memang berjalan cerita tentang harem.. dan silakan review.. see you..

**Mr. Whels OUT **** ̴**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Sacred Gear**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** & **High School DxD** © **Ichiei Ishibumi**

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Family, and Romance

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Enjoy the Story

Naruto saat ini tengah dalam perjalanannya untuk pulang, tapi ditengah jalan dia berhenti karena melihat seorang wanita berambut biru dengan pakaian ungu sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, Naruto yang melihat itu segera berjalan kearah wanita tersebut

'_Dia sekarat.. aku harus bagaimana Agios?' _tanya Naruto didalam batinnya kepada Agios, Agios yang mendengar itu diam sebentar

"_**Taruh telapak tanganmu didahinya.. aku akan menyalurkan sedikit energi penyembuhanku."**_ Jawab Agios, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menaruh telapak tangannnya didahi wanita tersebut dan sebuah energi berwarna putih segera masuk kedalam tubuh wanita tersebut. Naruto kemudian menggendong wanita tersebut dan langsung terbang kerumahnya menggunakan sayap Iblisnya

**. . .**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Naruto menemukan wanita tersebut, saat sadar entah kenapa wanita tersebut memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel _sama_. Saat Naruto bertanya kepada Agios, Agios hanya menjawab _**'Sekarang masih belum waktunya kau mengetahuinya.. jika sudah waktunya aku akan memberi taumu.'**_ Dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar hal tersebut

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di ruang _Occult Research Club _bersama dengan Rias dan Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko saat ini tengah melakukan kontrak dengan seseorang. Rias dan Akeno saat ini sedang bermain catur sementara Naruto hanya tiduran disofanya sambil membaca sebuah buku, saat merasa dia di summon oleh seseorang Naruto segera berdiri

"Aku pergi dulu Rias-chan.. Akeno-chan.." ucap Naruto dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir, Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar panggilan dari Naruto untuk mereka barusan hanya bisa blushing

"Fufufufufu.. aku benar-benar menyukai Naruto-kun.. saat kita tidur dengannya aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang atletis itu hm.." ucap Akeno dan tersenyum, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Checkmate.. itu yang kau dapatkan jika kau tidak berkonsentrasi Akeno." Ucap Rias dan tersenyum, Akeno yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lagi

"Ara.. ara.. bagaimana bisa aku berkonsentrasi jika bayangan tubuh Naruto-kun terus ada dikepalaku.." balas Akeno dan tersenyum, Rias yang mendengar itu wajahnya segera memerah

"Akeno!"

"Ara.. apa bouchou cemburu..?" tanya Akeno yang masih tersenyum, Rias yang mendengar itu wajahnya memerah dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah

"Sudahlah.." ucap Rias pasrah, Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lagi

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan untuk menuju kerumahnya, setelah menyelesaikan kontraknya dan melapor kepada Rias dia pamit untuk pulang. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya malah melangkah menuju taman yang saat ini sedang sepi karena sudah sore hari, saat merasakan sebuah aura Malaikat Jatuh Naruto segera bergerak ketempat asal aura tersebut dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan sayap burung berwarna hitam tengah terbang dan seorang pemuda yang serasa Naruto kenal

"Yo... ada apa disini..?" kata Naruto dan berjalan kearah depan Issei yang tengah tumbang sambil bersimbah darah, Malaikat Jatuh didepannya hanya mendecih saat melihat Naruto

"Cih.. Iblis rendahan.. aku akan membasmimu sekalian saja.." ucap Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dan membuat sebuah _**Light Spear**_. Naruto yang melihat itu masih tetap tenang

_**[**__**Wild Gauntlet!**__**]**_

Setelah itu kedua tangan Naruto langsung ditutupi oleh sebuah sarung tangan yang mirip dengan cakar singa berwarna putih emas, Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan menghindari _**Light Spear **_yang dilemparkan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut

_**[**__**Wild!**__**]**_

Naruto kembali menghindari sebuah _**Light Spear**_ yang dilemparkan oleh Malaikat Jatuh didepannya, Naruto kemudian langsung berlari menuju kearah Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dan begitu sampai didepannya Naruto segera meninjunya dengan tangan kanannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan tersebut hingga membuatnya terpental kebelakang

_**[Wild Explosion!]**_

Aura kekuatan Naruto langsung melesat setelah bunyi tersebut terdengar, Malaikat Jatuh tersebut yang merasakan tersebut hanya bisa berkeringat dingin. "Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang.." ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya, Malaikat Jatuh tersebut langsung terbang pergi begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Setelah kepergian Malaikat Jatuh tersebut Naruto menatap ketempat pemuda tadi tergeletak dan dia menemukan bahwa tubuh pemuda tersebut sudah menghilang, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kemana pemuda tersebut?" tanya Naruto, tapi setelah tidak bisa menemukannya Naruto hanya menyerah dan berjalan pergi

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada diruang Supranatural Club bersama dengan Koneko, Kiba, Rias, dan Akeno. Rias dan Akeno sedang bermain catur, Kiba sedang membaca sebuah buku begitupun dengan Naruto, sedangkan Koneko sedang tiduran menggunakan paha Naruto sebagai bantal. Setelah beberapa menit hening pintu ruangan tersebut akhirnya terbuka menunujukkan sang ketua OSIS dan anggotanya, Rias yang melihat itu segera menghentikan permainannya dengan Akeno

"Ah.. Souna-san.. ada apa anda dan anggota OSIS datang kemari?" sapa Rias dan tersenyum, Souna yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Ah Rias-chan.. aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan para budak baruku." Balas Souna, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. "Ini Genshirou Saji.. bidak _Pawn_ku.." kata Souna dan menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda berambut blonde

"Aku Genshirou Saji.. bidak _Pawn _dari Kaichou." Kata pemuda tersebut atau Saji memperkenalkan dirinya, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Dan ini adalah Hyoudou Issei.. dia juga bidak _Pawn_ku." Kata Souna lagi sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang tersenyum mesum

"H-Hyoudou I-Issei.. bidak _Pawn _dari Sona-Kaichou." Kata pemuda tersebut atau Issei memperkenalkan dirinya, Naruto yang melihat pemuda tersebut hanya menghela nafas

"Ah.. ya aku juga memiliki budak baru.. Naruto-kun." Naruto yang dipanggil Rias segera berdiri dan menatap kearah para anggot kelompok Sona

"Naruto Namikaze.. bidak _Pawn_ dari Rias-Bouchou." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, Sona yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk

"Ah ya.. Namikaze-kun.. terima kasih karena telah berusaha menyelamatkan Issei tadi malam." Kata Sona tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Jadi.. dia adalah budakmu sekarang Sona-san.. aku pikir dia menghilang begitu saja tadi malam."

"Ah soal itu maaf Namikaze-kun... karena dia sudah berada diambang kematian jadi aku harus segera mereinkarnasinya." Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sona barusan, setelahnya itu para anggota OSIS pergi dari sana untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berada dirumahnya dan sedang menonton televisi bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut biru, wanita tersebut adalah wanita yang diselamatkannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka berdua menonton televisi sambil memakan sebuah ramen instan, memang sangat pas dimalam yang dingin seperti ini makan ramen instan sambil menonton televisi

"Jadi Kalawarner-chan.. bagaimana harimu?" tanya Naruto memulai percakapan, wanita tersebut atau yang dipanggil Kalawarner oleh Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan

"Seperti biasanya Naruto-_sama_.. membosankan.." jawab Kalawarner, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar hal tersebut. Naruto kemudian menaruh bungkus ramen instannya ketika ramen tersebut sudah habis dan menatap kearah Kalawarner

"Kalawarner-chan.. aku akan membawamu menemui Azazel-san.. dan kau akan kuminta untuk berlatih bersama dengan salah satu jendral Malaikat Jatuh karena jika kau ingin ikut denganku maka kita akan menghadapi bahaya yang sangat besar." Kata Naruto menjelaskan, Kalawarner hanya mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut. Setelah ramen instan milik Kalawarner habis mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk menemui Azazel sang Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh, dan jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Naruto bisa kenal dengan Azazel jawabannya adalah sang kakek yang kebetulan mengenal Azazel dan pernah membawa Naruto untuk menemuinya saat berumur sebelas tahun. Jiraiya dan Azazel bisa akrab karena mereka memang mempunyai sifat yang sama, apalagi kalau bukan sifat mesum mereka yang sudah sangat akut itu

**. . .**

Naruto dan Kalawarner terlihat berjalan didalam hutan yang terletak di pinggiran kota Kuoh, mereka berdua terus berjalan dan kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah danau dimana didepan mereka terlihat seorang paruh baya yang mengenakan sebuah kimono sedang memancing

"Ah.. Naruto.. lama tidak bertemu.. dan sepertinya banyak hal yang menarik terjadi belakangan ini." Sapa Azazel, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut dan tersenyum

"Yah.. seorang Malaikat Jatuh menyerangku dan sukses membuatku tewas.. beruntung aku ditemukan oleh Rias-chan.." balas Naruto, Azazel yang mendengar itu secara tidak sengaja melepas aura kekuatannya hingga membuat Kalawarner terkejut

"Siapa yang menyerangmu Naruto..? tidak akan kumaafkan dia yang berani menyerangmu.." tanya Azazel dengan nada dinginnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil

"Seorang Malaikat Jatuh pria yang berpakaian ala detektif.." jawab Naruto lagi, Kalawarner yang mendengar itu langsung menyebutkan satu nama yang sudah sangat di hafalnya

"Dohnaseek.."

Naruto dan Azazel segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Kalawarner begitu Kalawarner menyebutkan seseorang, Kalawarner yang ditatap hanya bisa diam

"Kau kenal dengan dia Kalawarner-chan..?" tanya Naruto yang masih menatap Kalawarner, Kalawarner mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan

"Dia adalah atasanku dulu.. itu sebelum dia meninggalkanku untuk mengecoh para Iblis liar.." jawab Kalawarner dan menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar hal tersebut dan memegang puncak kepala Kalawarner

"Ah.. Azazel-san.. aku ingin Kalawarner berlatih di bawah bimbingan salah satu jendralmu.. karena jika dia ingin ikut denganku maka dia akan menghadapi bahaya yang besar." Kata Naruto, Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Tentu.. aku bisa melakukannya.. asalkan jika kau nanti mempunyai _Peerage _sendiri maka Kalawarner akan ikut dalam _Peerage_mu.." Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap mendengar ucapan Azazel barusan

"Tentu saja.."

"Baiklah.. serahkan ini pada Shamhazai.. bilang aku yang memintamu untuk melatihmu.." ucap Azazel dan menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Kalawarner, Kalawarner segera menerima kertas tersebut dan setelah berpamitan kepada Naruto dia langsung terbang. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Naruto?"

"Tidak ada.. aku hanya akan mengikuti kemana ini semua akan berjalan." Jawab Naruto dan tersenyum, setelahnya Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh dari Azazel

_**[Wild Wings!]**_

Sebuah sayap yang menyerupai sayap burung elang berwarna putih emas muncul dibelakang punggung Naruto setelah bunyi tersebut. "Aku permisi dulu Azazel-san.." kata Naruto dan terbang meninggalkan Azazel, Azazel yang mendengar dan melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Heh.. dasar bocah itu.." kata Azazel saat melihat Naruto sudah terbang meninggalkannya, Azazel kemudian kembali meneruskan acara memancingnya yang tadi sempat terhenti

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan menuju mansionnya, dia sudah pulang dari Kuoh Akademi dan juga dia sudah pamit kepada Rias untuk pulang lebih awal. Sampai dirumahnya Naruto segera masuk dan menuju kedapur untuk membuat makan malam yang tentu saja adalah ramen instan, setelah ramen instannya sudah matang Naruto segera membawanya keruang keluarga dan menghidupkan televisi. Selesai makan Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali keruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaibkarena kelompok Rias sekarang akan membasmi Iblis liar yang sedang berkeliaran dikota ini

**. . .**

Para anggota kelompok Rias saat ini tengah berada disebuah rumah yang sangat menyeramkan, Rias dan kelopoknya kemudian masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan menemukan bahwa rumah tersebut hanya gelap

"Kita disini untuk membasmi Iblis Liar yang berkeliaran didaerah ini." Kata Rias memberi tau, semua yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Khekhekhekhe.. aku bisa mencium bau daging yang sangat lezat.." ucap sebuah suara dari balik kegelapan, semua yang mendengar itu segera memasang posisi siaga dan berdiri melindungi Rias

"Iblis Liar Visor.. kami disini akan memusnakanmu atas nama keluarga Gremory." Kata Rias, dari balik bayangan kemudian keluar seorang wanita yang bertelanjang dan menunjukkan Oppainya

"Heh.. kau gadis kecil yang besar bicara rupanya.. tapi tenang saja, tubuhmu akan kubuat menjadi berwarna merah sama seperti warna rambutmu." Balas Visor lagi, Rias yang mendengar itu kemudian menatap kearah Naruto dan mengangguk, Naruto yang melihat itu juga mengangguk sebelum akhirnya maju untuk melawan Iblis Liar tersebut

_**[**__**Wild Gauntlet!**__**]**_

Setelah bunyi tersebut sebuah sarung tangan berbentuk cakar singa berwarna putih emas langsung menyelimuti kedua tangan Naruto. "Sepertinya kau harus dibasmi." Ucap Naruto langsung melesat kearah Visor dengan kecepatan penuh dan melayangkan sebuah tinju kearah wajah Visor, Visor yang belum sempat menghindar harus menerima sebuah tinjuan mengenai wajahnya dan membuatnya terpental kebelakang. "Giliranmu Neko-chan.." kata Naruto dan berjalan pergi

Koneko yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Visor yang sudah kembali berdiri, Visor yang melihat Koneko berniat untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan tapi tangannya langsung ditangkap oleh Koneko dan Koneko membantingnya sampai menimbulkan beberapa retakan di tanah. Setelahnya Koneko segera berjalan pergi dari sana, dan Kiba yang melihat itu segera maju

"Nah Iblis liar-san.. maaf tapi kau harus segera dimusnahkan." Kata Kiba dan langsung menghilang dan kemudian muncul didepan Visor dan menebasnya menggunakan pedang dan sukses membuat Visor kembali terpental, Kiba yang melihat itu segera kembali ketempatnya tadi berdiri

Visor kemudian kembali bengkit dan menatap kearah kelompok Rias dengan pandangan penuh amarah. "AWAS KALIAN IBLIS BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA DISINI!" ucap Visor dan memegang kedua oppainya, di oppainya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan sebuah laser kearah Rias. Naruto yang melihat itu segera bergerak kedepan Rias dan memblok laser tersebut menggunakan sarung tangannya

"Ara.. siapapun yang mencoba melukai _King _ku tidak akan kumaafkan hm.." kata Akeno dan menembakkan sebuah petir kearah Visor dan sukses membuat Visor kembali ambruk

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rias-Bouchou?" tanya Naruto dan menatap kearah Rias, Rias hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar itu

"Yap.. beruntung aku mempunyai _Pawn_ yang sangat sigap." Jawab Rias yang masih tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar pujian dari Rias terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. Setelahnya Naruto segera kembali menatap kearah Akeno yang masih menembakkan petir kearah Visor, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat itu sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum. "Aku lupa mengakatan sesuatu.. sebenarnya Akeno itu adalah Ultimate Sadis." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Baiklah Akeno.. sudah cukup." Kata Rias lagi, Akeno yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah Rias

"Ara.. padahal aku masih belum selesai bersenang-senang Bouchou." Balas Akeno dan menembakan sebuah petir kearah Visor yang masih terbaring, Rias yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah depan Visor

"Ada permintaan terkhir?" tanya Rias yang berdiri didepan Visor, Visor yang mendengar itu menatap kearah Rias

"Bunuh aku.."

"Baiklah." Balas Rias dan membuat sebuah _**Demonic Power**_ ditangannya dan melemparkannya kearah Visor sehingga menyebabkan tubuhnya segera hancur, melihat misi mereka semua sudah selesai mereka kembali berkumpul dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan menuju Kuoh Akademi dengan santai, saat masih sangat pagi untuk berangkat sekolah tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa ingin berangkat sekarang. Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu menggunakan i-phonenya dan menutup matanya, Naruto segera membuka matanya begitu mendengar sesuatu yang berisik didepannya dan dia bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang yang berpakaian seperti biarawati didepannya sedang terjatuh. Melihat itu Naruto segera membantu wanita tersebut untuk bangun, meskipun dia tau dia dan wanita tersebut berasal dari Fraksi yang berbeda tapi tidak ada salahnya kan saling membantu

"Kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya Naruto dan membantu wanita tersebut, wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto saat melihat kearah bola mata wanita tersebut dia bisa melihat bahwa wanita didepannya ini masih sangat polos, entah itu hanya topengnya atau memang dia masih sangat polos

"Uhm.. ya.. aku tidak apa-apa.. terimakasih." Balas wanita tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Aku Naruto Namikaze.." ucap Naruto lagi, wanita didepannya hanya mengangguk mendengar hal tersebut

"Aku Asia Argento.."

"Wah.. sepertinya kau bukan orang sini ya..?" tanya Naruto yang cukup terkejut saat mengetahui nama gadis tersebut, gadis tersebut yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Y-Ya.. tadinya aku ingin menuju gereja yang berada dikota ini, tapi aku tersesat." Jawab Asia, Naruto yang mendengar itu merasa tidak tega juga melihat gadis tersebut dan memilih untuk menolongnya, meski dia tau Rias pasti tidak akan suka jika dia mendekati gereja tapi dia bisa berbicara dengan Rias

"Aku tau gereja dikota ini.. tapi sepertinya gereja tersebut sudah lama tidak terurus." Ucap Naruto lagi, Asia yang mendengar itu langsung memandang kearah Naruto dengan rasa gembira

"Ya itu pasti gerejanya." Balas Asia gembira, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu kesana Asia-chan.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, Asia yang mendengar itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan

"E-Eh benarkah Naruto-san..?" tanya Asia lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum

"Tentu.. lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah.." balas Naruto yang masih tersenyum, Asia yang mendengar itu segera mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto

"Terimakasih Naruto-san.."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan bersama dengan Asia, mereka selama perjalanan selalu mengobrol. Dari sana Naruto mengetahui bahwa Asia diusir dari gereja karena menyembuhkan seorang Iblis yang kemudian Iblis tersebut membunuh sang Bapa digereja tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa heran dengan orang-orang gereja itu, bagaimana mungkin hanya karena dia menyembuhkan Iblis tersebut yang kemudian membunuh sang Bapa disalahkan, seharusnya mereka menyalahkan sang Iblis. Karena keasyikan mengobrol Naruto akhirnya tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai, Naruto yang melihat itu segera berpamitan kepada Asia untuk berangkat karena sudah waktunya dia untuk berangkat sekolah, Asia yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Naruto

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, seperti biasa setiap pulang sekolah Naruto selalu berada disini untuk melakukan kontrak. Berbicara soal kontrak, Naruto cukup sukses dalam menjalankan kontraknya. Biasanya kebanyakan dari orang-orang yang memanggilnya membutuhkan dalam bantuan mengerjakan soal Pekerjaan Rumah mereka, bukan tanpa alasan mereka memilih Naruto. Naruto memang terkenal cerdas di Kuoh Akademi, jadi tidak heran Naruto selalu mendapatkan kontrak seperti itu. Sampai disana Naruto segera masuk dan duduk disamping Koneko yang sedang memakan snack, Kiba tidak ada disana karena sedang mengerjakan kontrak, Akeno sedang membuat teh, dan Rias yang masih sedang mandi

Beberapa menit kemudian Akeno datang dan menghidangkan teh untuk Naruto, Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Akeno yang hanya dibalas senyuman. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Rias sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai seragam serta rambut merahnya masih basah, Rias segera duduk disamping Akeno dan menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan tenang didepannya

"Dan sekarang Naruto-kun.. kenapa kau mendekati gereja tadi pagi?" tanya Rias langsung dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah Rias

"Aku hanya mengantarkan temanku kesana.. memangnya itu salah?"

"Tentu saja itu salah.. kau ini Iblis Naruto-kun.. meski kau tidak mempunyai kelemahan seperti Iblis lainnya tapi bagaimanapun gereja adalah daerah musuh kita, dan sebaiknya kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan temanmu yang berasal dari gereja itu." Balas Rias dengan nada tegasnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk saja. Dia sedang tidak ingin beragumen dengan Rias, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menurutinya saja. Setelahnya semua orang didalam ruangan tersebut kembali menjadi sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

**. . .**

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan kearah rumah seorang manusia yang mengkontraknya, sebenarnya ini bukanlah kontrak untuknya melainkan milik Akeno, tapi berhubung Akeno juga mendapatkan panggilan yang lain akhirnya Rias menyuruh Naruto untuk mengambil kontrak tersebut. Tidak terasa Naruto sudah sampai didepan rumah tersebut, tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat melihat rumah tersebut, tapi dia menghilangkan pikiran tersebut dan berjalan memasuki pagar rumah tersebut. Sampai didepan pintu masuk kedalam rumah tersebut Naruto bisa melihar bahwa pintu tersebut tidak ditutup, Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja keheranan dan kembali merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dan saat Naruto memasuki rumah tersebut Naruto bisa mencium bau darah, dan saat Naruto berjalan untuk mencari orang yang mensummonnya dia melihat sebuah potongan tubuh yang masih lengkap dengan darahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu segera memasang sikap waspada dan mengaktifkan _[Wild Gauntlet] _dan menatap sekeliling

"Sudah sepantasnya seseorang yang bekerja sama dengan Iblis itu dibunuh." Naruto segera menatap kearah datangnya suara tersebut dan melihat seorang pria berambut putih yang memegang sebuah pedang cahaya, Naruto sempat berpikir orang ini adalah Exorcist tapi melihat kelakuannya yang membunuh dengan sadis membuatnya ragu

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datarnya, pria tersebut yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai kearah Naruto

"Sudah kubilang kan.. sudah sepantasnya seseorang sepertinya untuk mati. Manusia yang bekerja sama dengan Iblis memang sepatutnya untuk dibasmi." Balas pria tersebut. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku padamu.. aku Freed Sellzen.. dan aku adalah orang yang akan membunuhmu Iblis kecil." Ucap orang tersebut lagi dan menyeringai ala maniak

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dan terus memandang Freed. "Maafkan aku, tapi kesalahanmu sangat tidak bisa kuampuni.. dan aku akan menghabisimu disini." Kata Naruto dan langsung melesat kearah Freed. Freed yang melihat Naruto melesat kearahnya dengan cepat langsung bersiap, dia kemudian langsung memblok sebuah pukulan dari Naruto menggunakan pedang cahayanya, kemudian pedang cahaya tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Freed yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main, karena baru ini ada Iblis yang tidak mengalami apa-apa setelah bersentuhan dengan cahaya

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Maksudmu bagaimana aku tidak terluka oleh pedang cahayamu? Aku ini adalah Iblis yang tidak memiliki kelemahan para Iblis pada umumnya karena suatau alasan, dan kau tidak perlu tau alasannya apa itu." Balas Naruto terhadap pertanyaan Freed barusan, Freed yang mendengar itu hanya memperlebar seringainya dan mengambil sebuah pistol dibalik bajunya

"Mari kita lihat kau begitu kemampuanmu Iblis kecil.. aku akan melubangi seluruh tubuhmu itu." Ucap Freed dan menembak Naruto menggunakan pistol tersebut. Pistol tersebut adalah pistol yang biasanya digunakan oleh para Exorcist, pistol tersebut memiliki tipe cahaya yang bagaimana sangat mematikan bagi Iblis, pengecualian untuk Naruto. Tapi meskipun cahaya tidak akan berefek apapun padanya Naruto tetap saja harus menghindar supaya tubuhnya tidak terluka

_**[Wild!] **_

Setelah suara itu Naruto langsung kembali melesat kearah Freeda melayangkan sebuah tinjuan kearah wajahnya, beruntung Freed masih dapa mengelak dengan cara menunduk, tapi dia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah memprediksi gerakannya dan melayang sebuah tendangan lutut kearah wajah Freed. Dan hasilnya Freed harus menerima tendangan Naruto barusan yang lebih kuat dari pada tendangan manusia pada umumnya dan membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak gedung dibelakangnya hingga menyebabkan retakan, Naruto kemudian langsung muncul didepan Freed dan mencekik lehernya menggunakan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk mengunci pergerakan tangan Freed yang memegang pistol khas Exorcist tersebut

"Khk.."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan melenyapkanmu karena kesalahanmu sudah sangat besar." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya, Freed yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai kearah Naruto meski darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya

"Kyaaa.."

Sebuah teriakan dari suara yang sangat dikenal Naruto membuat Naruto menurunkan kewaspadaannya yang dimanfaatkan Freed untuk meninju wajahnya hingga menyebabkan kuncian dan cekikan Naruto terhadap Freed terlepas, dan Freed segera pergi kearah suara asal tersebut dan berdiri disampingnya

"Kau cepat sembuhkan aku." Perintah Freed terhadap seorang wanita berambut blonde keemasan yang ternyata adalah Asia, Asia yang mendengar itu hanya menatap kearah Freed

"F-Freed-senpai.. ke-kenapa ada tubuh manusian yang te-terpotong-potong?" tanya Asia dan menatap kearah Freed, Freed yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya mendesah

"Aku lupa kalau kau masih baru dalam pekerjaan ini.. ini adalah pekerjaan kita, kita membunuh setiap manusia yang bekerja sama dengan Iblis." Ucap Freed menjelaskan, Asia yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya terkejut

"Cih.."

Asia segera menatap kearah asal suara tersebut dan menemukan orang yang sudah dikenalnya sedang berusaha berdiri, orang tersebut kemudian juga menatap kearah Asia dengan pandangan terkejut

"Na-Naruto-san.." ucap Asia tidak percaya, Freed yang mendengar itu segera memandang kearah Asia dengan pandangan tertarik

"Nah.. sepertinya kau kenal Iblis ini.." Asia langsung terkejut saat mendengar ucapan dari Freed barusan, Freed yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai. "Dan sepertinya kau belum mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya." Tambah Freed lagi

"A-Apa itu benar N-Naruto-san?" tanya Asia dengan nada yang bergetar, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum kearah Asia

"Itu benar Asia-chan.. tapi aku harap kau masih mau berteman denganku meski kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Iblis." Jawab Naruto yang masih tersenyum, Asia yang mendengar itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut

"Cih.. Iblis kecil sepertimu lebih baik lekas dibasmi." Ucap Freed dan menembak lengan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu segera menghindar dan hendak maju menyerang Freed, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat Freed mengarahkan ujung pistol tersebut kepada kepala Asia. "Aku tau aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu.. tapi melihat sikapmu kau pasti tidak akan berani menyerangku jika aku menyandra temanmu ini." Ucap Freed dan menyeringai

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam, Freed kemudian langsung menembak lengan Naruto hingga menyebabkan Naruto terjatuh dan memegangi lengannya. Asia yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main saat melihat darah mengalir dari lengan Naruto

"Hahahaha.. mana omong besarmu sekarang Iblis kecil...? ada apa? Kau sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi." Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Freed barusan, Freed yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai dan bersiap untuk kembali menembak Naruto. "Dan sekarang matilah kau Iblis kecil.." ucap Freed dan bersiap menembak Naruto, tapi niatnya langsung terhenti saat Asia tiba-tiba saja berdiri didepan Naruto dan merentangkan tangannya melindungi Naruto

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu Freed-senpai.. Naruto-san adalah orang yang baik meski dia seorang Iblis.." ucap Asia, Freed yang melihat itu hanya mendecih dan membanting tubuh Asia hingga menabrak tembok. "Akh!"

"Asia!"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membunuhmu karena para Malaikat Jatuh memiliki rencana untukmu.. tapi bagaimanapun kau harus dihukum karena berani melawanku, dan aku tau hukuman yang paling pas." Ucap Freed dan menyeringai kembali, dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsung merobek seluruh pakaian bagian atas Asia hingga menyebabkan Asia bertelanjang dada, menunjukkan Oppainya yang masih dalam proses berkembang. Freed kemudian langsung meremas salas satu Oppai Asia, sedangkan Asia hanya bisa menangis. Tapi kegiatannya langsung terhenti saat sebuah tinju menghantam wajahnya hingga membuatnya terlempar, dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Naruto yang tengah memandang Freed dengan pandangan tajam

"Kau sampah.." ucap Naruto masih dengan nada datarnya, Naruto kemudian kembali mengaktifkan _[Wild Gauntlet] _dan bersiap kembali menyerang Freed, tapi niatnya terhenti saat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sudah sanagat diketahuinya muncul dibelakangnya

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Naruto-kun.. tapi pelindung sihir yang melindungi rumah ini sangat kuat hingga aku dan Akeno membutuhkan waktu untuk mengahancurkannya." Ucap Rias saat berada disamping Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas

"Itu tidak apa-apa.. yang penting kalian sudah datang itu sudah cukup, dan lagi aku sudah mengurus orang ini." Balas Naruto dan kembali menatap kearah Freed

"Kau gadis jalang.. tugasmu seharusnya menjaga agar pelindung tersebut tidak hancur saat aku tengah bertarung dengan Iblis ini.. sekarang sembuhkan aku." Ucap Freed yang sudah kembali berdiri lagi, Asia hendak menuju kearah Freed tapi Naruto menghentikannya

"Tidak perlu Asia-chan.. orang seperti dia tidak pantas kau sembuhkan." Kata Naruto dan tersenyum kearah Asia, Asia hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan

"Malaikat Jatuh datang.." ucap Akeno dengan telinga kupingnya yang bergerak, mendengar itu Rias segera menatap kearah Akeno dan memberingkan sebuah anggukan kepada Akeno yang bertanda supaya dia membuat lingkaran sihir

"Kita harus pergi dari sini Naruto-kun.." ucap Rias lagi dan menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendnegar itu segera menatap kearah Rias

"Apa kita bisa membawa Asia?"

"Maaf.. tapi lingkaran sihir ini hanya berfungsi untuk anggota _Peerage_ku.." balas Rias dengan ekspresi sedih, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi." Balas Naruto dengan nada datarnya, Rias yang mendengar itu langsung menatap kearah Naruto

"Kita harus pergi Naruto-kun.. para Malaikat Jatuh sedang menuju kemari.. jika kita tetap disini kita mungkin harus bertarung dengan para Malaikat Jatuh tersebut." Balas Rias lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam menatap kearah Rias

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Asia disini.. dia bisa saja dibunuh." Ucap Naruto lagi, Rias yang mendengar itu hendak menjawab tapi belum sempat dia menjawab Asia sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa Naruto-san.. sebaiknya anda pergi.." kata Asia dan tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera memandang kearah Asia dengan pandangan terkejut

"Tapi Asia-"

"Aku pasti tidak apa-apa.. sebaiknya anda pergi." Ucap Asia memotong ucapan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dan berjalan bersama dengan Rias menuju lingkaran sihir yang sudah dibuat Akeno

"Kita pasti bertemu kembali Asia.. aku berjanji akan hal itu." Ucap Naruto sebelum dia akhirnya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir, Asia yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sambil menangis

"A-Aku pasti menunggu hal itu N-Naruto-san.."

_**To Be Continued**_

Ini adalah cerita yang terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.. Harem Naruto adalah para Harem Issei dicerita aslinya dengan sedikit beberapa tambahan, dan untuk Issei tentu semua udah tau dimana dia sekarangkan.. semoga cerita diatas bisa menjawab pertanyaan tentang Issei.. dan terakhir seperti biasa review.. see you

**Mr. Whels OUT ̴**


End file.
